Promises
by Fallen2Abyss
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I have posted on here and it's been a long time since I wrote one of these, I broke it up into two chapters. So please enjoy and please comment after.
1. Chapter 1

_Promises_

_Warning:__ There will be lemon, I am not sure how much as of right now. But I know there will be at least a little._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own in any way shape or form any of the animes I write about. _

_Introduction:__ (Last Episode *POUTS*) Scene takes place after Kaname Chidori yells at Sousuke Sagara and almost hits him with her shoe and he apologizes to her._

_Character Appearances:__ If you haven't seen FMP!_

_Kaname Chidori ~ Is a female student. With long blue hair down to her butt and hazel brown eyes. Normal you see her in her school uniform._

_Sousuke Sagara ~ Is a male student . He has black hair and grey eyes. He has a scar on his left cheek from an old battle wound. He also has a couple more all over his body._

_**Tears start falling from Kaname's eyes as she confessing that she was scared when he had left her. "Don't ever do anything like that again. You jerk! Because if you do I will absolutely never forgive you"**_

_**Sousuke wraps his arms around her to comfort her for a few moments. He can feel that she is trying to hold back more tears. Her body shaking from her control breaking. "You won't have to worry about that ever again." He comforts her before he lifts her chin for her to look straight into his eyes. "I'm never going to leave your side again."**_

_**Kaname looks into his grey eyes and pushes herself onto her tippy-toes. She kisses him firmly on his lips. "Promise?" She whispers not even an inch away from him.**_

"_**Promise" Sousuke says as he reclaims her lips with his own. His arms that were once wrapped around her in support, are not caressing her back and urging her for more.**_

_**To them they aren't just standing next to the gate with people walking by them, they are alone and no one else is in the world. Even the chirping birds songs never reach their ears.**_

_**Kaname wraps herself around him more, her hand going to the back of his shoulders and she tries to get a better taste of his kiss. Not caring who see what she is doing, knowing they should probably go to a more private area but knowing that the moment would end if they did decide to move. So instead she kisses him with more passion, like she wanted to do for so long now. She knew eventually her hold on her emotions for him would snap but she always figured he would push her away and run to Tessa. **_

"_**We should probably get back to your apartment, there is a crowd gathering around us that look like they want to see a hell of a lot more then we are showing." Sousuke teased as he parted his lips from hers. He could see the disappointment in her hazel eyes that were more of a light amber color right now. "Chidori, I promise that there will be more, we just need to go to a more secluded place right now. Come on baby, do we really need to give them a hell of a show?" **_

_**Kaname lets Sousuke lead her back to her apartment, and lets just say neither of them was walking it was more like a jog. When they finally reach her apartment, Kaname barely has time to open the door with her keys. As she is trying to do so she can feel Sousuke's hands caressing her back and distracting her the whole time. If he had left well enough alone, it wouldn't of taken her almost five minutes to unlock her door. **_

_**When Kaname finally did succeed in opening the door, Sousuke pushed them both in, in a matter of seconds, not only was the door was closed but locked as well, and he had her pinned up to the wall beside the door kissing her again. His hands running down her side as she kissed back awe-struck at how fast he had moved. When she finally realized what was going on she started to kiss him back more, her hands going under the back of his shirt. Her finger tips could feel the hard muscle of his back and several scares from battles he has been in.**_

_**Sousuke moaned softly to her delicate touch to his back and wanted, no needed more of it. He kissed away from her lips and over to her earlobe. There he lightly bit her flesh and enjoyed her soft moan. Gradually he kissed down to her neck, not sparing an inch. Then he nibbled on her collar bone before taking a step back from her and looking her once over.**_

_**Kaname was breathing slightly heavier then normal. He smiled in the fact that he could get her to react this way. He wondered if he did more to her what her reaction would be to him. He shook his head slightly to his thoughts and looked at Kaname's amber eyes. "Tell me what you want." He said softly.**_

_**Kaname barely heard him and didn't think she did until she notice him impatiently waiting for a reply. She smiled to him and slowly started to unbutton her button-up dress shirt. She giggled to herself, after noticing that he was staring at her hands as she started to undress herself. When the shirt was completely unbutton she let it drop to the floor. She stood there in her blue ruffled skirt and a pure white bra.**_

_**Sousuke's jaw drops to the floor as he looks Kaname up and down. He can see her smiling to herself as he watches her. He watched as her hands went to the buttons of her skirt. He inhaled sharply as the skirt had also pooled at her feet along with her shirt. Her panties matched her bra but parts of it was see-through.**_

_**Sousuke steps to her and kisses her firmly on the lips once again. "You are such a little tease." His hands go to her side and they trace her sides until he grabs a hold of her butt and lifts her. Kaname wraps her legs around him, before he pins her to the wall once again. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Promises**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**WARNING: LEMON!!!**_

_**Last paragraph in Chapter One**_

_Sousuke steps to her and kisses Kaname firmly on the lips once again. "You are such a little tease." His hands go to her side and they trace her sides until he grabs a hold of her butt and lifts her. She wraps her legs around him, before he pins her to the wall once again. _

"_**I could be more then a little tease if you really want me to be." Kaname smiled as she pressed herself more firmly against him. She lightly bit her lower lip feeling how hard Sousuke was. "How bad do you want me?" She asked him.**_

"_**You should already know that answer." Sousuke said as he started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly he undid the buttons one by one. Only letting the minimum amount of skin show as he undid the next button. When he got to the bottom hem of the skirt he let it fall off and onto the floor. Not caring at this moment when it ended up. All his mind was on was the beautiful blue haired woman in front of him. He had wanted to tell her since the moment he saw her, how he felt about her. But he knew that it was forbidden in Mithril to have such feelings. But know that the main threat was done and over with she was safe and now he could tell her how he really felt about her.**_

_**Kaname squirmed against him as her eyes traced is built and toned body. She practically melted against the wall and almost made them fall to the ground when she had done so. But Sousuke grabbed a hold of her and steady themselves out. He figured this wasn't the best place to be doing this right now, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't return to her back against the wall. **_

_**Kaname knew she should have told Sousuke her feelings for him long before and she had started to many times. But his head was thicker then a lead vault. She knew she doubted on how he felt about her but from what was going on she knew he was at least in lust with her. And if so be it, she knew she would deal with it like that….**_

_**Kaname's thoughts were cut off as she felt her back against the soft cushions of her bed. The silk white sheets felt amazing against her almost bare body. Then before she noticed a few seconds go by, Sousuke was on top of her, his body between her legs and all he was wearing was a smile of pure happiness and his boxer-briefs. Her hands caressed his skin greedily as she felt every inch of his bare arms, chest, back, abs and legs.**_

_**Sousuke smiled and closed his eyes to her gentle caress and he knew that the girl in charge of watching over Chidori now was getting an eye full of what was going on. He knew he should of closed the curtains more then they were but again all he could think about was Kaname. **_

_**Sousuke's hands started to caress Kaname's back in return, when he had found her bra strap he started to try to undo it. He thought they were pointless and had no real purpose in life for a bra. They were just a hassle he didn't want to deal with. With out giving Kaname any notice he pulled out a knife and cut the bra off of her. Before she could react to him doing this, he took the shredded and now useless bra off her skin and was playing with a nipple that was already standing at attention for him. The more he flicked it the more he could hear Kaname's moans.**_

"_**Sousuke…" Kaname begged as she felt his warm abyss of his mouth enclose around her nipple. Her begging turned into a moan. She wanted him to stop and pay attention to something that was now burning because of what he had started but at the same time wanted the flames to build higher and higher until they were both set a blaze by the abyss.**_

_**Kaname's nails dug into Sousuke's back and almost to the point of drawing blood. She moaned as he moaned around her aroused nipple. He shifted down kissing feather light kissed down her tight stomach and down to her pure white panties. Within less then a second he tore the panties off of her not caring about the repercussions of what he had just done. Kaname moaned softly to the cool air that touched her.**_

_**Kaname blushed as she looked down and watched him staring at her shaved pussy. She bit her lower lip as he teasingly let his tongue caress her full lips. Then he was kissing her inner thigh and softly nibbling the skin there. She through her head back and moaned to this. Not caring any more on how shy she was, she knew he would never hurt her and she knew she could trust him completely from that moment on.**_

_**Sousuke continued to kiss and nibble on her inner thighs until she was almost bucking against him. He could smell her sweet scent and he could still taste her as well. He wanted more but he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to torment her for long until he had to have her. So he gently nibbled his way up her inner thighs until he was close enough to smell the strong sweet scent of her being. He lifted her legs and placed them over his shoulders and nervously started to lick her center.**_

_**Kaname's head was still thrown back, her eyes closed. Her lips parted as she moaned over and over again. Each moan was heaven to both of their ears. She felt Sousuke nibble at her core and she felt her core grow hotter and wetter then before. It wasn't before long that he licked her hungrily like a starving man had gone without food for months on end. She felt him swirl his tongue around her core and she came. She knew even though this was her first time letting someone eat her out, that this was no where close to the end of what was going to happen between them.**_

_**Sousuke felt Kaname orgasm and licked up all the juices. His woman was a squirter and her honey was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. When he had licked her clean he smiled up to her and moved to lay beside her. Letting her take control, letting her chose how far she wanted to go from there.**_

_**When Kaname could move once again, she shifted and pulled Sousuke's boxer-briefs down in one fluid motion. Her eyes caught on the rock hard member that was hidden by the fabric. She smiled as she leaned over him and licked the sensitive underside all the way from base to tip. She heard him moan and this edged her on. When her tongue reached the head of his member, she swirled her tongue around it. Then flicked the top with just her tongue. She felt him bucking beside her, edging her on. He wanted more and she could feel it with every fiber of her being. **_

_**Kaname smiled and then took him completely into her mouth, without a second though. She felt his hand holding up her hair and it encouraged her more. She teased him by taking him in as far as she could, it surprised her that she could take him about an inch to the hilt without gagging on his long, hard member. Then she retreated and swirled her tongue around his head again when he was still in her mouth. Before she could take him completely in again, he gently pulled her mouth off of him and pulled her mouth up to his. There he planted a sensual kiss to her lips an turned them so he was on top again.**_

"_**Please?" Sousuke begged as his member on its own was nuzzling up to her dripping wet pussy. When she nodded in agreement, he positioned himself and took her slowly. He felt her wiggle in pain and he stopped moving. "Please" He heard her whisper, encouraging him to go on and to take what was now him. Without a second thought, he drove himself completely in her.**_

_**Kaname moaned in a mix of pleasure pain, and Sousuke did all he could to not ravage her. But he knew she needed time to adjust to his size. When Kaname gave him the ok, he started pumping in and out of her slowly. Letting her core adjust to him, every once and a while he could feel her grinding against him sending him further in then before.**_

_**Sousuke could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax. He didn't want to cum yet, but her tight, hot and wet body was driving him wild. When he couldn't hold it back anymore he started to thrust a little more and a little faster then before. He could hear her breathe quicken more and her unconsciously holding her breathe and letting it out in a moan. **_

_**Kaname moaned as he drove in and out of her, she could feel her body tightening around him. She knew she was only a few more moments from her climax. But she wanted it to last longer then this. But she thought, worse comes to worse, they can start all over again later.**_

_**Sousuke continued to pump in and out of her until he felt her tighten completely up, then all was lost. With a few final hard thrust he came. He felt her walls shaking around him then a warm wash of fluid as he felt her climax and scream in pleasure, he came a little more. He nuzzled up to her neck and closed his eyes, relaxing in the sweet glow of what happened between them. Lost were the differences in the past, now was only them. And forever them.**_

_**Sousuke whispered to her, "I love you Kaname Chidori. Will you be mine forever?" He asked. Kaname opened her eyes and looked at his pleasure ridden face. "Only if you will be mine forever as well, I love you too Sousuke Sagara."**_


End file.
